Back from the Sea
by RaiuxNeexChan
Summary: Somewhere, Beyond the Sea, Axel is returning to Roxas. Based off the song  which has its lyrics written from each characters point of view  'Somewhere Beyond the Sea'. Insomnia   Finding Nemo   Strange Oneshot


-

Axel stared over the rail of the boat, eyes trailing over the horizon as he leaned against the steel of the rim. He'd been out to sea for 2 months and he knew they were headed to port. It was time for them to be home, and he ached to see the love of his life. He regretted setting sail in the first place, despite the easy pay and practically nonexistant work. He hummed an old song under his breath, slowly whiling away the time until they were reunited. He couldn't resist chuckling at the irony. 'Somewhere, beyond the sea. Somewhere, waitin' for me. My lover stands on golden sands and watches the ships, that go sailin'...'

At the same time, Roxas stood at the pier, staring hard at the ocean's horizon with all the hopes of spying the one ship he most wished to see. It was nostalgic, since his family had always done this. Every generation had at least one member fall in love with someone who went to sea, but often as not the loves never returned. He prayed that he was one of the lucky few that had his return alive. He felt the urge to sing under his breath, as if it might help them appear faster. 'Somewhere, beyond the sea. He's there, watchin for me. If I could fly like birds on high, then straight to his arms, I'll go sailin'.'

Long minutes slowly turned to hours, wearing on Axel's nerves and patience. He began to pace, almost furious with having to wait so long. He wanted to weep from frustration. It was getting dark when he finally heard the sound he'd most longed to hear: the toll of the bell that announced land was in sight. He raced to the bow and braced on the edge, staring hungrily toward the line of light that appeared along the edge of the black water and midnight skies. Axel whispered to himself, getting more excited as they drew ever closer. 'It's far, beyond the stars. It's near, beyond the moon. I know beyond a doubt my heart will lead me there soon.'

Roxas stared harder at the horizon, trying to focus on the shining point that had crested the imaginary line. His heart beat faster, and he paced forward slowly, stepping off the boardwalk onto the smooth, clean sands that spread like a blanket before the ocean's lapping waves. The night was warm and the water cool, as he stepped into the licking curls of water until it tugged around his knees with a slow and steady rhythm.

The boat drew closer, and a small figure on the foremost point of the boat drew his eyes. The red of his hair glistened in the light, standing out like a single star in a black night. Tears welled in Roxas' eyes and he shouted his name, relief and sheer excitement. "AXEL! AXEEEEELLLL!"

More lyrics from the song ran unbidden through his mind, making Roxas' chest ache and pang sorrowfully. 'We'll meet beyond the shore, we'll kiss just like before.'

Axel's eyes widened as he took in the person standing in the shallow depths near the beach, and he almost wept when he heard that person cry his name. It reached his ears faintly, like a butterfly's wings against the petals of a flower, but still he heard it for it was the sound he desired most in the world. He bellowed back at the man, voice ringing out like a foghorn in the still night, causing his fellow shipmates to jump and curse behind him. "ROXAS!"

The desire to leap out of the boat and swim with all his might to the person on the sands warred with the fact that if he jumped, it would probably take longer to get to shore. He had to wait with growing frustration as the boat slowly pulled up beside the dock and was secured.

'Happy we'll be beyond the sea, and never again I'll go sailin'. I know, beyond a doubt, my heart will lead me there soon.'

Resisting the urge to fall to his knees, since that would make him wetter than he wished to be, Roxas began to laugh weakly. He whispered Axel's name to himself again and again, then began to back up toward the shore, finally turning halfway and charging toward the sand. He turned to face the docks and was off like a shot.

Roxas ran along the seaside, toward the docks. He leapt the low wood fence that stood in his way, vaulting onto the boardwalk seconds later and tearing along until he stood beside the enormous vessel that held the only thing that had any pull for him. A shape had run along the edge as well, and seemed to race impatiently back and forth, waiting for something.

A gangway lowered agonizingly slow, finally settling with bang and the figure waiting at the top was down it in an instant, scooping Roxas up with a sob. Roxas buried his face into the redhead's chest and breathed deeply, taking in his scent. Oh, how he had missed that musky, wonderful smell.

'Oh, we'll meet, I know we'll meet beyond the shore. We'll kiss just as before.'

Axel held his love tightly against his chest, shaking with relief and happiness. Burying his nose in Roxas' brilliant gold hair he inhaled deeply, rejoicing in the contact he hadn't had in ages with the wonderful person before him. He whispered the rest of the song to himself, tears squeezing out between his tightly shut eyes and trickling into the golden locks under his face. 'Happy we will be beyond the sea and never again I'll be sailin'. No more sailin'.'

He pulled back and stared down into the trembling blue of Roxas' eyes, breath hitching as he tried not to sob. He pulled Roxas up to his face, locking lips and crushing the blonde to himself. He pulled away after a long moment, and murmured into Roxas' ear, "No more, no more, no more. No more sailing. Goodbye, so long, fair well, no more sailing."

Believe or not, I was inspired by Finding Nemo. Strange things happen when you're half-mental from exhaustion and watching cartoons. 


End file.
